The objective of this project is to develop a comprehensive model of the spatio-temporal aspects of Ca2+ signals in cells within the"Virtual Cell," a computational programming environment. The plan is to incorporate morphological features of the cells and kinetic processes involved in the generation of Ca2+ signals in order to develop a precise understanding of Ca2+ signals in discrete local areas of cells and to describe how these local signals interact to produce the complex 3 dimensional spatio-temporal patterns in Ca2+ signals observed in different types of cells.